Freaky friday
by Lexioreo22
Summary: i stink at summaries, but here goes nothing! Have you ever read the book Freaky friday? I bet you haven't readit InuYasha style! Rated T for language and some violence.


Freaky Friday

The Inu-Yasha Version

By Alexis

Inu-Yasha and Kagome had just gotten back from a long battle with Naraku and lost again. They were so tired that they didn't say "Hi" to Shippo, Sango or Miroku. They just wanted to go to bed. They just dropped on the ground and fell asleep.

In the morning Shippo poked both of them with a stick to wake them up. Kagome woke up first.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS SLEEPING THERE?"

Shippo looked very scared. "Kagome why are you yelling at me? If you ask me you're acting a lot like Inu-Yasha and it scares me a lot!

Kagome looked even more pissed."WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME KAGOME! I'M INU-YASHA STUPID!"

WHAM

Kagome hit Shippo on the head.

"Ow that hurt! Kagome what's gotten into you?"

Kagome looked as if she was going to explode."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I AM INU-YASHA!"

Shippo looked confused."But Inu-Yasha is over there." Shippo said as he pointed to Inu-Yasha.

All the shouting finally woke Inu-Yasha up. As he looked toward Kagome he screamed. Kagome did the same. They both screamed at the same time.

"Who are you and why do you look like me? And what happened to my body?"Kagome asked looking very disturbed.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" said Inu-Yasha who also looked disturbed.

After a lot of talking, Inu-Yasha and Kagome realized that it was probably Naraku that did this to them. Kagome told Inu-Yasha to find Naraku's scent but Inu-Yasha didn't know what it smelled like.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

"What? What is it? Did you find Naraku's scent?"said Kagome.

"No! I totally forgot that I have a huge math test today! Inu-Yasha you have to go to my time and take the test. I'll stay here and search for Naraku."

Then Inu-Yasha thought for a moment."What am I thinking? He's gonna fail and I don't know what Naraku smell's like. I wonder how Sango and Miroku will take this?"

Before Inu-Yasha could say anything, Kagome had just jumped into the well.

Meanwhile in the future...

Kagome gets to the future. The first person to greet her is her brother Sota.

"Hi sis. Back already?"

"Uh...um...yea, sure whatever you say. Um what's your name again?"

Before Sota called Kagome crazy, their mother called for them to get to school before they were late.

Kagome ran as fast as she could. While she was running she tripped and fell on top of Hojo.

"Oh hi Kagome? How's your arthritis doing? Here's something to ease the pain."

"Uh, I didn't know Kagome had arthritis." Kagome said out loud. "What the hell is that?" Kagome said as she looked to see what Hojo had given her.

"It's cream." said Hojo looking very baffled.

"Can I eat it?" Kagome asked.

"ACK! NO DON'T EAT THAT!" screamed Hojo. "Come on let's get to school before the bell rings."

As Kagome sits down, the teacher starts giving out the test.

'What the hell is this?' Kagome thinks to herself as she gets the paper. 'Oh well. I'll just say maybe to all of the questions.'

Meanwhile in the past...

Inu-Yasha starts to explain what happened to everyone.

"So let me get this straight." Sango says" You're letting Inu-Yasha pretend to be you? I hope you realize that isn't the best idea."

" I wonder if Inu-Yasha has looked at your body naked yet?" Miroku starts to say.

"Eewww you pervert!" Inu-Yasha shrieks. "I'm going to go outside and think."

As Inu-Yasha leaves the hut, he hears the sound of Sango hitting Miroku across the face. While Inu-Yasha is thinking about how much Kagome must be screwing up, he sees one of Kiyko's soul collecters.

Inu-Yasha decides to follow it. It leads him straight to Kiyko.

"Oh Inu-Yasha! I knew you would follow my soul collecters!" Kikyo says.

"Um." is all Inu-Yasha says.

"Inu-Yasha, answer one question. Who do you care for most? Me or that slut Kagome."

Inu-Yasha was about to explode when Kikyo said," I knew you would choose me! Now shut up and kiss me you stupid half demon!"

Kikyo suddenly kisses Inu-Yasha.

Right now a lot of thoughts were going through Inu's head. He soon pulled Kikyo off of him and smacked her.

Inu-Yasha exploded."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I DON'T LOVE YOU! AND KAGOME IS SO NOT A SLUT! I LOVE HER NOT YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! WHY WOULD I LOVE A DEAD PERSON !"

Kikyo looked very confused. Then she turned around and walked away pointing her middle finger at Inu-Yasha.

Meanwhile in the present...

Kagome had just finished taking her test. She started to walk home as her friends caught up to her.

" So Kagome? How mister possessive?"asked one of Kagome's friends.

"Huh" Kagome said as she tried to figure out what they meant.

"You know! I think you called him Inu-Yasha or something. So did he kiss you yet? And what's with the other girl."

Kagome looked very annoyed."AAHHH! TOO MANY QUESTIONS! I GOTTA GO ,BYE!" Kagome ran as fast as she could to the well and jumped in.

Once Kagome got through the well, Inu-Yasha felt a little guilty about the whole Kikyo thing. Not only that but he wanted to know if anything was going on between them.

"YOU WHAT!" Kagome said once Inu-Yasha told her what had happened.

Then Kagome told Inu-Yasha what she did all day.

"YOU'RE SO BAKA!"Inu-Yasha said when Kagome told him what she had done all day. "I can't believe you said that to Hojo! Who eats arthritis cream but a freak like you?"

"Hey it's not my fault your era is so weird! Those test things of yours are so confusing! I just put maybe on all the questions."

"WHAT?" Inu-Yasha was really pissed now."SIT!" nothing happened."Ooops! I forgot it doesn't work if you say it."

Kagome got a smug look on her face."You may not be able to say it but I can! I can finally get my revenge for you putting my back out so many times!"

Inu-Yasha looked very scared." Please don't! You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Go ahead see if I care...Please don't!"

"SIT!"

WHAM

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM

"Ow...That really does hurt."

"Serves you right for doing that to Kikyo."

Inu-Yasha looked very hurt." Don't tell me that you still...love her. Do you?"

Kagome stammered and then said nothing else.

"I just can't believe it. After all the times she tried killing you, you still love her." Tears started running down Inu-Yasha's face. " I just thought that you cared for me more than Kikyo, but after your response I can tell that I'll never replace her."

"I didn't mean it that way. I will always love Kikyo but I love you too."

"Why? Just because I look like her?"

"No it's not like that. You have it all wrong. I know I said before that I would rot in hell with Kikyo if she wanted me to. But now I'm feeling emotions I never really felt before. Ever since I met you I felt that I could actually trust someone. Kagome. Don't you see. I love you."

"Oh Inu-Yasha that's so sweet." Inu-Yasha said, tears still kind of running down his face.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any ramen?" Kagome said.

"There you go again. Ruining a romantic moment." Inu-Yasha said.

"Um Kagome?"

"Yea"

"Um how do girls go to the bathroom cause I'm really confused here."

Inu-Yasha smacked his head.

Several minutes later...

"Damn Naraku to hell. We still haven't gone to our bodies yet."Kagome said.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Kagome said.

As Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo watched the sun set a sound of Sango slapping Miroku across his face echoed from a distance.

Just as they were about to hit the sack, Kagura appeared.

"Hmpf. I see that you two have switched places just as Naraku planned. I'll tell you how to get back to normal only if you give me all of your sacred jewel shards."

"I should of figured that the only way we would get back to normal was if we gave you the jewel shards." Kagome said. "No way! We'll never give the jewel shards up!"

"Well uh I kinda need my body back in a few days cause um, well I just need it ok."Inu-Yasha stammered.

Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsuagia."Bring it on! I'm getting my body back one way or another!"

"Should of known that you would have said that!" Kagura said." DANCE OF BLADES!"

"Inu-Yasha get out of the way!" Sango exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha had a bit of trouble dodging them, but he managed.

"Inu-Yasha! If I pull the Tetsuagia out from it's sheath, will it transform?" Inu-Yasha called to Kagome.

"Yeah sure go for it!"

"How do I use the wind scar?"

Kagome looked a little annoyed.

"Don't you ever pay attention when I battle! Just scream it out baka!"

Kagura looked very impatient."Can we just get the over with! I'm tired of watching you two fight over nothing! DANCE OF BLADES!"

Inu-Yasha dodged the blows with less trouble. "Hey watch it!"

"Wind Scar!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

The wind scar overcame Kagura. She lied on the ground bleeding and trying to catch her breath.

"Do you want to know how to get to your normal state Inu-Yasha or are you Kagome?" Kagura asked as she came to her feet.

"How do I get my body back you wench!" Kagome screamed.

"You must do a good turn for eachother. Then you will come to your normal state."Kagura said. Then she flew off.

"How the hell will I take another test? Those thing are so confusing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Simple. I'll write the answers on your hand for you. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Then again you are stupid and, never mind."Inu-Yasha said

"Fine only if you apologize to Kikyo." Kagome said.

"WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SHE CALLED ME A SLUT! I AM SO NOT A SLUT!"Inu-Yasha shouted.

Kagome thought for a moment and then said "Sit."

WHAM

"What was that for?"

"I just like getting my revenge."

As Inu-Yasha and Kagome were arguing, the sound of a pack of wolves could be heard far away. It was Koga of the wolf demon tribe.

"My dearest Kagome. Join me and we will kill Naraku and conquer the world!" Koga said. I guess he was trying to be romantic.

Kagome looked very disturbed. "Not with your bad breath! Your breath could peel paint!"

Koga looked half hurt, half confused. "An what about you mutt face? I smelled Kagura. I bet you drove her off you stupid half demon!"

Inu-Yasha ignored him and said "What were you saying Koga?"

Koga looked very confused. "What the hell is going on here? I'm getting out of here before I start acting weird too!"

A about a day afterwards...

Kagome found herself laughing as Inu-Yasha wrote answers on her hand and all across her arm. Then she found herself being pushed down the well.

"Now go take the test! And don't put maybe on the questions!" Inu-Yasha shouted before Kagome got to the other side.

Once Kagome got out of the well, she walked to school looking at her hand trying to figure out what everything meant. As she was looking at her hand, she heard Hojo call her name out.

"Kagome there you are! I wanted to give you these therapeutic sandals for your swollen ankles."

Kagome got pissed off. "What the hell! I don't need any stupid sandals! Do my ankles look swollen to you!" Then Kagome remembered not to lose her temper and walked on.

When Kagome sat down for the test she looked at her hand. She could barely make Inu-Yasha's handwriting out so she just put the numbers she could make out.

Meanwhile in the past...

Inu-Yasha found Kikyo by following her soul collecters. Right before he could say anything, Kikyo Smacked him and made nice contact.

"That's for yesterday! We are so over! You can hang out with that slut for all I care! Just don't show your sorry face around here again!" Then Kikyo walked away.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be."Inu-Yasha muttered to himself as he watched Kikyo walk away. And again she pointed her middle finger at Inu-Yasha.

Meanwhile in the future...

school bell rings

Kagome starts heading home when Hojo catches up to her.

"Kagome wait!" Hojo shouts.

"Oh no! Not him again! He is such a pest! Why does Kagome have such a weird era? I wonder if he has ramen this time? Ramen tastes so good."

"Kagome did you forget about our date tonight?"

"GAH! DATE!What date?" Kagome shouted.

"Don't you remember? I'm taking you to a restaurant tonight."

"Do they have ramen?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Dammit!I can't go!"

"Why not Kagome?"

"Well you see I'm on an all ramen diet! Yeah that's it!"

"Oh maybe I could find a place that does have ramen."

"Um...I can't. My grandfather died about 3 seconds ago! See ya!"

As Kagome ran off, Hojo just stood there looking really confused.

Kagome jumped into the well. When she got to the other side, Inu-Yasha was there waiting for her.

Suddenly when their eyes met, they both felt a strange rush. In an instant they both fainted. When they awoke, they heard Sango's voice saying"Inu- Yasha, did you smell a can of paint again?"

"No! Hey wait...I'm in my body again!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!" Shippo screamed.

"Shippo. You were never under the spell." Miroku said.

"Oh yeah..."

End

Or is it?


End file.
